One movement(SYOC)
by VanCokeCartel
Summary: This is as the title suggest a SYOC story the forms are inside. It is a story about dancing and personal lives of those who don't go on quests. The guys who aren't popular and have the hidden talents. it takes a look into the lives of different people and who they are and how the became the person they are in the story. Please pm or review !
1. Intro

**So yeah this a SYOC story! But not just that it is a story about dancing and personal lives of those who don't go on to quests. The guys who aren't popular and the hidden talents.**

**SOoooo I need like a couple of dancers, modern-contempry or break-dancers. Need five guys and four girls please all between the ages of 15 and 18 and maybe 14 :D all will be dancers but you can specify which style and there personality and stuff down in the form. I want to accept all of them and not disappoint you guys. But like I said some will be in the rival dance crews or something but yeah 'I'll see where I could put the characters in cause I want to put all of them in. :) please pm me with your characters!**

**Detials**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Date of Birth:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Godly Ancestor (If Any):**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings (If Any):**

**General Abilities:**

**Demigod Abilities:**

**Legacy Abilities (If Legacy):**

**Fatal Flaw:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Relationship with mortal family:**

**How they got to camp:**

**Backpack Essentials:**

**Weapons:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Night Clothes:**

**Dance Clothes:**

**Hometown:**

**ADHD and/or Dyslexia:**

**Romance:**

**Favourite Song:**

**Dance Style (breakdance or modern dance or contempry):**

**A/N :Please send me your OC ! First character is next chapter.**

**(Reason why there's one less girl, it's my own character.)**

**Love you ;)**


	2. Prologue

Harley slams her hand down on the alarm clock and groans. She rolls out of the bunk black and white bed. She falls on to the hard wood floors her body making a loud bang. She blows a piece of blonde hair from her face. Stands up and go's to her trunk, puts on her green basketball shorts, a black sports bra and grabs a pair of Nike trainers that she left by the door. She steps out of the dark wood cabin. She breathes in the pine tree scented air and goes off on her jog.

She opens her door and go's to the bathroom getting dressed in some white denim shorts and her camp shirt with a pair of gladiator sandals. She brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a ponytail and go's to the corner with the Italian coffee machine. Grabs the petition lying on the ratty old couch next to the table with the signatures of all the kids interested in the project and the architectural designs for the building the Athena cabin made. _Today is the day,_ she thought to herself.

When she reached the Big House she knocked on the door and waited her black nail polished fingers covering her eyes from the sun. The door opens and she steps in. A person can't say she was his favourite but he didn't dislike her as much as he did some of the more known campers like Percy Jackson. Mr. D had invited her over for brunch to discuss the project. Harley was more civil and respectful towards the Gods than other demigods since her mother treated her well but of course at a price... She walked into the huge dining hall at the head of the table sat Mr. D, what surprised her was the other people seated at the table. The muses, Hera herself, Athena and Aphrodite including Apollo and Hermes. She walked over to them and gave a little bow while saying, "Good day my Lords and Ladies," which earned a nod and small smiles from each of the beings in the room except Dionysus looking bored as usual.

"Please take a seat," Hermes directed her to an open seat next to Aphrodite.

She took a seat putting everything next to her on the table, she looks at everyone on the table and says, "It's such an honour to have all of you here and then later represent all of us at camp who believe in the idea. Now here is a petition with all the kids' names and signatures on who agree and support the project." She hands the pile of papers to Aphrodite and carries on her explanation.

"The Athena cabin gladly agreed to do the designs and they're amazing if I do say so myself." Handing the papers to Athena who has gotten a very proud look on her face "- The Aphrodite cabin will design the logo's and dance clothes for the studio. The Apollo cabin has agreed, as the heads of culture at the camp, that there is not enough artistic activity's and that it would be a step forward to just that." The muses and Apollo give approving nods. "There will also be a gym, the Ares children suggested it and I will be the personal trainer and dancing coach. Any questions?" Harley was inwardly going '_Please don't ask a question, please don't ask a question, please don't ask a question…_'

Just her dumb luck when Hermes pipes up, "Will there be dance concerts so we, the parents, can come and watch them?"

She quickly replies "Of course there will be dance recitals. I must excuse myself I have to go supervise the archery practice good day to you all." She stands up and gives a small bow.

"Thank you child for the proposition, we will let you know whether or not your Dance school is accepted within the next 24 hours," said (who says this?)

Harley gives a bow and rushes off she runs across the grass and suddenly bumps into a lump of muscle and falls onto the boy she crashed into. A large groaning sound comes from beneath her and she lifts her head up and looks into the most amazing dark charcoal grey eyes she has ever seen, she and the guy gasp almost simultaneously. Whether he was gasping for breath or for the same reason she was she noticed their faces were so close together, she could feel him exhale softly on her face. Harley snaps back to reality noticing the position there in her body pressed up against his athletic body, their legs in tangled… she quickly gets up and offers him a hand that he accepts. "Shit I'm so sorry for bumping into you. Hi I'm Harley I got to run but I guess I'll see you at dinner." She says walking backwards towards the archery fields.

"No don't worry about it and I'm Brhyson Edge but you can call me Rhy." He replies.

"Nice meeting you Rhy, Guess I'll see you around," she says biting her lip. She gives a small wave then runs of.

"Yeah, I guess" Rhy mumbles under his breath hopefully.

**Dinner Time**

Harley ran from her cabin as the dinner bell sounded she was still jumping with one foot on her porch putting her red Levi sneaker over her foot while trying to simultaneously lock her cabin door, you know Hermes cabin precaution. She was sticking her tongue out because of the amount of concentration it required. She had changed into a dark blue Capri jean and her red sneakers with a Camp T-shirt and her hair hung loose over her shoulders. The ice hockey sweater tied around her hips and her eyes were outlined in dark black eyeliner and some really dark mascara. Her earphones were in her ears and Gold Coins by CharlieXCX was playing and she was half skipping dancing to the dining hall. Her bangles were a bunch of leather bracelets and punk ones on her arms and she was wearing all black earrings the bottom one small skulls with diamond eyes and the middle one was a plain black stud and the one on top of her ear was a black ring.

People were looking at her with weird expressions on her face and she just smiles and waves at them they awkwardly wave back the weird expression still on their face. "Well hello there everyone!" Harley said as she sat down at her table and everyone said a cheerful 'Hey'.

He was walking over his hands in his black ripped skinny's and he was wearing a plain grey V-neck t shirt , his head slightly bent forward his icy blue eyes look up at her through his messy raven black hair. Other girls were looking at him with desire. She was snapped out of her Hollywood moment when he was right in front of her. It was Rhy.

"Hey Harley right?" he said with a smile that made her nervous. Her whole cabin slowly got a bit quieter.

"Yeah, hey and you're Rhy?" Harley said with a smile, two people can play at this game.

"What do you say our cabins sit together at The Camp fire?" he said leaning on the table.

"Sure, why not…" Harley said smiling. He smirks then turns around and walks back to his table.

After eating she walks towards his table her cabin trailing behind her. She brushes past him and flips her hair over her dramatically as she looks back at him saying, "You coming?" Rhy just laughs and offers his arm to her and she gladly takes it and they skip/strut out and into the arena.

All they did was sing to loud on purpose the whole night and laugh. One of the Apollo kids came running in almost falling. Waving his arms to stop the people from singing.

"The…the..Sev…vewh!", he says trying to get his breath back.

"Spit it out Will!", some random kid called.

"The Seven are gonna be here next week!", The camp cheered and the bonfire rose to a record height and people hugged each other. Before the singing continued and the Bonfire was still at its new height.

Afterwards Rhy and Harley laughed and almost got lost three times on their way to their cabins. Harley wiped the tears off her eyes and gave him a high five before walking to her door.

**The next day **

**Harley P.O.V**

_You are now the official dance instructor at camp… _I didn't even read any further I run out through the front door to stare at the new building. I almost scream and start to shuffle on my porch dancing my own mini happy dance. I was the new dance teacher at camp!

"Yes! Woooh!" I fist pump the air and yell out running in after running on one spot. I run in almost falling and run up the stairs sliding down the hall way. I run into my closet and put my neon yellow loose dance shirt and black yoga pants on with my black and white Nike breakdancing shoes. I grab a gym bag, stuff in a towel and my contemporary dance shoes and jacket and scream as I run causing a ton of groans from my family members. I run out ballet leaping of the porch and landing then doing a double pirouette I skip over to the building the new keys in my hands I open up the door and walk into empty warm up room slash lounge I go into the room with dressing room on it and put my bags down I then take out an elastic and put my hair up in a messy high pony and burst through the doors into the new studio. There's a table in the corner with some kind of docking station and there are two walls with floor to ceiling mirrors and one has a bar. The others are painted black with graffiti on it. I walk and plug my phone into the docking station moving through my songs and stop at Becky G's cover of Keisha's die young. I play and skip into the middle and position myself.

I swing my hair on the beat of the drums and roll my hips, then start to walk forward and when the bass drops I start to shuffle. Once she starts to rap I dance over dramatically and when the bass drops again I start to split then do double turns and shuffle some more before starting to do walkovers and flips.

I stop in a handstand with my one leg crossed over the other I go down. In the door way a couple of teenagers all stood in their PJ's gaping. I laugh nervously and wave but they just keep starring.

"You should probably get going to get ready for breakfast"' I say laughing at their reactions.

I walk into the dressing room and pack my stuff into the bag. I pick it up walking into the lounge then locking the studio's doors behind me.

"Jean, Josh get off the couch and go to the dining hall." I said as I put my bag on the ground Jean and Josh were twins. Jean was a girl with blonde long hair that had to be platted every day or it would look like a bush with twigs and other stuff in it and blue-grey eyes and her brother Josh had the same features except for the long hair thing he had a come over.

"Why?" Jean says turning around her head cocked to the side.

I took their deals with my mom they were too young in my opinion to experience the pain I had. I did not want to lose any of my limbs or organs so I took the pain and permanent marks. The scars on my back was enough to prove my fear of my mother.

"Harley you spaced out!" my younger brother said as he poked my side.

"Oh sorry Josh! What did you say?" I say smiling.

"The conch horn went off.", Jean chipped in.

"Oh okay lets go then!" I walk and quickly spray some deodorant while the teens walk through the door going to the dining pavilion. I sigh and pause slightly. When Ash jumps onto the hard wood floors making a very loud bang scaring me.

"Rape! Oh wait it's just you..." Me and Rhy laughed walking out the door and of too breakfast.

"Well everyone!" I start the announcements," As you know the dance studio is up and running and auditions will be today at four and the name lists is outside on the wall at the studio and hope you have a great further. Oh! And remember the seven are back in six days!" The mood lightens up and everyone is over their morning drowsiness and ready for their free Saturday.

I go sit at my table and eat my breakfast and watch as my two siblings try to steal each other's food I laugh at them and some joke my other brother told the whole time sometimes chocking on my eggs or bacon. I look over at Rhy and see him watching us.

When breakfast was finished I walked to the dance studio to get everything ready. I stood outside putting up the Lists on the walls and watch as a bunch of kids lined up to put their names up for the auditions.

"Hi what's your name?" I ask an athletic built girl.

"Alexandria daughter of Hephaestus and you?" she says sticking out her hand. I gladly shake it but regret it as my hand feels like it's being crushed.

I smile hiding my pain and say," Harley Shaw daughter of Nemesis." She returns the smile before walking off. The rest of the day I attend my camp activities.

By the time I was done it was five to four and the dancers were inside sitting on the pavilion dressed in the different clothes.

"Ok listen up! This is how it's going to work! Each of you will dance individually you may watch or warm up outside! This is only for the class groups!" I yell looking at the crowd of nervous kid's. A faint murmur comes from them happens and I jump up off of the stage and sit down next Will.

"Ace Kaiden Ashford you're up!" Will yelled and tall athletic guy walks up to me handing over his Ipod and says LARD and Icona Pop I don't care. I put it on it and was surprised to see a breakdancing routine. I kept a straight face and when the song was done I yelled," Next up Tatiana Petrova!"

A slender dancer with plain Ballet pointes came walking up wearing soft pink tights a purple leotard and some black yoga shorts over it she stands in fourth position and I play Dance of the Reed Pipes by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. She does complicated combinations and pirouettes and leaps but I couldn't help but think that she should have rather done it with a partner. _Personal-_was written next to her name as I was to teach her individually.

Will was now the one to yell out the next name," Eric Alimar!" the name sounded familiar and a bony thin dark blue haired, tied back, boy walk onto the stage wearing the dance tights and baggy shirt. Will played a song called Coming Down by Five Finger Death Punch.

His style was filled with emotion as he danced his contemporary piece I was entranced by his movements and was almost sad it came to an end.

"Next is… Coal Strongwell!" Will called again and he played Uptown Funk by Mark Rawson and Bruno Mars. I enjoyed his whole vintage hip hop vibe and wrote him down as advanced hip hop.

The rest of the afternoon carried out continuing with different styles. Eventually I got to my cabin, opening the door with effort as my arms were full of papers and notes needing to be sorted, walking in I saw the cabin's occupants on the couch in the corner or on the floor watching something on the old box television.

"Hey you all, what are you watching?" I said walking over to her bunk. She puts the things down on her bed. Some soft greetings are mumbled in my direction.

"Hey, nah the guys just found some old movies in some ones trunk and are watching it." Danielle, my second in command of the cabin says getting up of the couch walking almost gliding over towards me. She was currently dressed in some sweatpants and a baggy oversized shirt, obviously one of the older boys'.

"Kay then cool, night?" I say as she gets into the top bunk.

"Night," she replies and gives a small smile and switches off the black wall reading lamp. I sit down on my black covered bed after taking off my shoes. I turn the similar black reading lamp on and unintentionally let my eyes roam over the small piece of wall above my cushions. It had photos on it from every summer I have ever been at Camp Half-Blood. A small smile slide's on to my face as I turn to continue on with my work completely blocking out everything.

I finished long after the weird ancient old movies were over and finally changed into some black sweatpants and a red sports bra. I get in and switch off the light slipping down into my sheets my eyes close and it is for only a couple of minutes that I am left with my thoughts before slipping into the dark abyss called sleep.


	3. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello guys! I'm sorry for the long wait I hope this longish chapter makes up for it.**

**Review Replies: **

**Thank you to EVERYONE! **

**But specially:**

**-sonofthetrigod**

**-ghost132**

**-chimpy888**

**-KydDeadpool**

**-IronFistRocks**

**And also special thanks to my wonderfully patient Beta : sonofthetrigod**

**Anyway guys enjoy you amazing people!**

* * *

**Ash POV**

I woke up and decided to go make some use of the new gym at camp. I walked over to the new building wearing some basketball shorts and a wife beater with my trainers. I had my all black bag strap swung across my shoulder. As I walked up the steps I passed a couple of girls. I smiled hello and they giggled brushing past me.

I walked through a set of glass doors and saw a large fully kit out gym, a girl was talking to a bunch of smiling kids on the opposite side of the room.

Her shoes where some plain black trainers and she was wearing some yoga pants that reached about mid-calf and a shocking orange tank top with 'CHBG' on the back.

She turns away from the group and I recognize her to be one of the judges from yesterday who was sitting and watching us dance.

I've seen her training before with her axe and she looked like Johanna Mayson from _The Hunger Games_. The only difference was her axe was huge. I never talked to her before but it seemed like it was about to change as she was smiling and walking right at me.

"Hi you're Ash, right? I'm Harley." She says holding her hand out. I accept it and nod keeping a straight face. I see her expression waver but she continues to smile.

"I would like to know if you'd be interested in helping with the dance, like be a teacher. You know for the little kids," she says folding her arms. I obviously had a shocked expression on my face because her smile widened.

"Come on let me introduce you to your co-worker." She turns and starts walking towards a door and I follow. As it opens it reveals a staircase leading downwards. I follow her and as we descend further I start to hear music.

She looks back at me with a knowing smirk and I notice the blinking diamond eyes of the skull earring, which were the biggest of three piercings, and I nervously watch as she opens the door her long hair flipping around as she enters the room ahead.

I walk through and see a dance studio that takes my breath away. Music was coming from all around me, I recognised the song _Take me to church by Hozier_, and in the middle of the room was a girl with blonde hair dancing.

She swayed and turned. She went over into a backwards walkover, posing once she came back up, her front leg bent the other stretched behind her, back arched one arm straight the other holding the first at the elbow.

She suddenly stretches into a split where she spins her leg around so she is lying on her stomach and she lifts herself up into a handstand and cartwheels out of it. She starts doing some complicated contemporary routine.

Once the dance ended Harley walked over to her and smiles at the girl in greeting. I notice that the girl looked like someone who should be an athlete not a dancer. Her smile was a small one. She wore it with work out shorts, a sports bra and a tank top. Strips of hair were hanging out around her shoulders were it came out of her fish tail braid that reached about mid back. Her eyes were an unsettling storm I couldn't register and she was breathing heavily. Clearly I wasn't the only one who hadn't danced in a while.

"Ash, this is Allison, Allison this is Kaiden or Ash." She introduces us. She gives a nod and examines my face. It makes me nervous but I keep a straight face returning the nod.

"Well then you guys will be teaching the littlies and the studio is all yours for the next forty-five minutes." She says pausing at the door we came through and turns with a smirk,"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And what would that be?" I mutter to myself but when I turn back I see a small smile on Allison's face.

"I guess she didn't tell you about the teachers dance presentation?" Allison said as she walked over to be what I assumed was the docking station. I walk over towards the table as well putting down my bag and shaking my head, indicating no.

"Well I have a song would you like to hear it?" she says as she scrolls down her list of songs on the iPod a soothing beat starts, one of the indie rock persuasion. _'Well you can find me on a good day laughing till the sun comes up…'_

"Whats this songs name?" I ask when it ends.

"Sunlight by The Mowgli's," she says in a small voice.

"I like it." I say nodding. She relaxes her tense shoulders.

"Let's get started then." She says walking to the middle of the room starting the song. I take of my shoes and join her in the centre. She awkwardly faces me and bites her lip.

"So some moves might be um, a little intimate but it's an easy routine that is as long as you can pick me up." I let a small smile slip onto my face and she relaxes a bit more. She takes my hands and bends forward lifting her one leg up into the air. She lowers it releasing my hands and going upon her toes her arms in fifth. I put my hands on her hips and slowly let her do a pirouette almost like the dancer you'd get in a music box.

She lets her arms fall behind her, her back arched as I pull her along the floor. I stop and she stands looking at me.

"Well its weird you just went with it. I didn't even need to explain," she says. I just shrug and she sighs.

"Let's continue." She says grabbing my hand. She pretends to run away and I run with her but stop abruptly I copy a move I've seen people do on So You Think You Can Dance. I pull her in and she back peddles into me I pick her up, my arms around her waist she curls up into a small ball. I hide my head in her shoulder as we turn. She slowly puts her legs down like a flower blooming she removes my arms one by one her posture seemingly sad and I copy it. I move my arms over hers as she extends it our body's swaying in sync. I drape myself over her like our bodies were one and copy every move.

She pulls away from me extending her arms like a bird and turns running towards me. She jumps up my hand on her hips I lift her up above my head. Her arms still extended like a bird in flight her toes pointed, back arched. I slowly bring her down as I do so she hooks her legs around my body her hand stiffened slides over my cheek. She looks at me with her stormy eyes examining my face with a frown. My hands are holding her underneath her thighs and my face stays a straight but I still feel the blush burning up. She slowly leans forward resting her head on my shoulder and I bring my one hand up resting it on her blonde hair as she drops the leg. I walk backwards before stopping she swings her leg out of my other hand and spins diagonally and I catch her in a dip. Slowly I put her down before lying down next to her.

She turns her head looking at me a small smile on her face her arms still crossed over her chest. The curls escaping the braid framing her face a rosy red colours her cheeks and by the sudden escalation in body heat mine does the same.

"I think we might actually get along" She says getting up.

"Do you mind if we practice this again this time tomorrow?" I ask, also getting and going to put my shoes back on.

"Of course." She unplugs her iPod and walk over to another door and I jog following her I walk through walking into a locker room and I see Allison putting on some Uggs and a baggy jersey over her clothing. She swings her backpack over one shoulder and I walk out of the door into another room behind her. This looked like a warm up area with some gymnastic carpets, mirrors on the wall and a bar and a couch in another corner. I follow her out of the glass doors and she turns towards me.

"Well, um bye I guess…" I say scratching the back of my head. She startles me with a hug and I stiffen before returning the gesture. When she pulls back I can see a faint rosy colour on her cheeks before turning and dashing off.

I turn on my heel in the direction of my cabin. Apparently all I'll do today is blush…

* * *

**Later the afternoon**

I stood in the training room the dummy in front of me lying on the floor. I had done a round house kick and it fell to the floor. After a day of camp activity's and hand on hand combat training I hardly had the strength pick the dummy back up but I did it anyway. I walked over to my cabin and paused at the door. I was alone in my cabin and I didn't appreciate it so my dad decided that I had to share it with his sibling's kids, which was a 10 year old ADHD crazy little boy.

I walk in to find him doing a hand stand he goes over onto his one arm and smile's at me showing the missing front teeth. I put down my bag and pick him up by his leg and laugh at his small squeal. I swing him side to side making him laugh out and squeal a bit more. I put him down on his bed and walk over to the bathroom after grabbing some clothes from the closet on the one side of the room.

After my shower I put on some old jeans the knee's ripped and my camp shirt. My hair was still wet as I walked over to the dining hall, my cousin running ahead of me.

"Jeez Ash, don't look so depressed!" I hear a familiar voice as someone limply swings his arm around me. I turn my head with a smirk to Choal checking some of the girls walking ahead legs out.

"Dude are you serious?" I say smiling at him. He was wearing a blue shirt that matched his eyes with some black and white Aztec patterned shorts with some worn out black Vans. His blonde hair almost hanging in his eyes. He had a close resemblance to Bradly James when he smiled.

"What?" he says looking at me with an obnoxious smile, I laugh throwing my head back and the girl's ahead turn to look at us. I notice the one is Allison the other I recognised as the only ballet dancer from yesterday. Choal winks at them and Allison blushes and the other girl whips her long brown hair as she turns to look back.

"Feisty!" he says after giving a wolf whistle.

"Just how you like 'em eh?" I say mockingly.

"Honestly you know me to well!" he says and we laugh before going to sit at our separate tables. I watch my cousin just making sure he doesn't choke on his own food and enjoy my meal. I look up to see Allison sitting quietly at the Athena table. She looked a little like a loner and I couldn't help feeling the same.

After dinner we went straight back to our cabin. I tucked the midget in and went outside I walk over to the dining hall again and start climbing up on the vines around one of the pillars. Once I get on top I see Choal sitting with another one of my friends from camp, Nixon White. He was sporting a pair of khaki chinos rolled up a bit white vans and a black loose tank top with the name RVCA printed on the front in white.

He was sitting in a way his arms rested on his knees. Choal was lying on his back his legs bent and head resting on his arms. I walked over to where they were sitting.

"Nothing ever changes, does it?" Choal said. I turn my head my legs were crossed and leaning on my arms.

"Except maybe flight times." Nixon says softly as he played with what seemed to be a stick.

"Yeah it sucks that Daniels flight is only coming in tomorrow…" I say staring up at the stars. Daniel had a trademark crooked grin, he was tall and skinny. His brown curls were usually uncut but he still styled it, his skin was tanned to a bronze and he had big brown eyes.

"Well Chiron said we can go with to the airport tomorrow." Choal said. I nod slowly pulling a face.

"Let's do it! When are we to depart?" Nix said.

"Around eight…" Choal replied. I thought about the dancing and I heave a sigh covering my face with my hands.

"What?" Choal says looking at me smiling but still frowning.

"I gotta go, see you tomorrow…" I say getting up and climbing of the roof they mumble their goodbyes and I walk up to the Athena cabin. I nock on the door and wait until a guy opens up the door.

"What?" he says, more tired than rude.

"Can I please talk to Allison?" I say with a straight face.

"Sure I'll get her." He says turning around I walk a bit away and look up at the sky again. I hear the door creak open and flip my head in the direction. I see Allison with a baggy shirt and some boxers standing in front of me.

"You wanted to see me?" she stands a distance away and avoids looking at me.

"Yeah, umm I can't practice tomorrow I'm going into town." I say awkwardly with my hands in my pockets.

"Uh okay that's fine…" she says still staring past me. We stand like that for a bit waiting for something I guess to happen.

"Can I go in or…" she says looking at her grey painted toenails.

"Oh! Yeah sure see you around!" I say as she walks back inside before closing the door she peeks at me and gives a small wave with a small smile.

* * *

**The next morning**

I wake up at quarter to seven and take a shower. I enjoy the calm the water brings me as if it was washing away my problems not that I had much.

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a grey v neck and my red high tops. I throw on a black red and green flannel shirt and walked out of the door. Outside I stretch and take a deep breath smelling the pine and city smoke. I needn't worry about my little cousin who was snoring away inside. I left a sticky note on his forehead.

I arrived at the car first where Argus was standing. I leaned against the back and Nixon showed up his hair sticking up all around and I laugh. He was wearing the same pants and shoes from yesterday but his shirt was now replaced with a plain red loose tank top a black hoodie unzipped over it all.

Choal was the last only arriving five to eight and he looked even worse and this time Nixon joined in laughing. His hair had a weird cow lick and some of it was plastered to the side of his head. He wore some plain black shorts and a white V-neck with his black Vans a washed out blue jumper over it.

I got into the front leaving Nixon complaining about Choal happily drooling on his shoulder as he slept. I stuck my tong out and he returned the gesture showing his silver tong ring. As we arrived at JFK I get out a bunch of tourist girls look at us three. Earlier, about halfway here, Choal woke up and fixed his hair making us laugh. Nix did the same and I just continued laughing.

The girl's giggles broke me out of my reverie and I saw that Choal was winking at one of them. She and her friends giggled. She was pretty with black hair and some green eyes a skinny figure but wasn't my type. Unfortunately anything part of the female race was Choal's type as long as she had legs and a figure.

We walked in and went to the international flights section after getting coffee at the closest spot possible of course. We stood waiting a voice from above said something about a flight and when I heard South Africa I start jumping looking for Daniel. I was jumping up and down with a crazy face my hands in my pockets, my legs moving from side to side. The others were doing the same. A mop of brown hair appeared out of nowhere and we were dashing towards it. We slid through the barriers Choal trying to be funny climbed over it. We ran and the next thing everyone knew there was a massive tackle in the middle of the floor. We were screaming like mad people. Daniel probably mostly in shock.

We got off of him and helped him up hugging him again.

"Chill boys, I'm real!" he says detaching himself from Choal. They were the best of best friends and the craziest friends I have.

"We know Nielkie we just wanted to make sure you knew we loved you!" Choal says giving him a noogie.

"Ouch okay Choal lets save the punishment for later! After all you don't want to scare off the lovely girls over there…" Niel said in his South African accent. His grin was massive and Choal immediately started looking for the 'GIRLS'…

"Let's go, Argus is waiting, plus Stella's meeting us in five outside." Nix says walking ahead. Stella was Nixon's girlfriend from Manhattan and her parents were dropping her off to go to camp with us. We walked over to Argus and followed him out to where the car was parked. Daniel chucked is hiking backpack into the back.

We heard a shrill shriek and Stella came running up. She ran her arms stretched out Nixon's the same. She jumped and hooked her legs around his hips her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. She pulled away and smiled her eyes sparkling.

"Hi!" she says and me, Daniel and Choal laugh at her. She shoots us a glare. Her hair was messy and she was only wearing some loose black cotton training shorts with a loose grey tank top with the words Weekend warrior on it. Some worn out black high tops were loosely slipped onto her feet and her arm was full of leather bracelets. She had some extra earrings two on each ear lobe but had an extra ring on the top of her ear.

Nixon put her down and walked with her to get her bags. It consisted out of an old army duffel bag and her billabong backpack. After chucking it in we made it our mission to make it as awkward as possible for them.

"So Nixon since theirs restricted space in the vehicle at the moment, is dear Stella going to give a lap dance on our way there?" Daniel said grinning evilly as he got another glare shot in his direction. Nixon sighs before getting in Stella next to him and Daniel quickly climbing in next to her.

"Guys where am I supposed to sit?" Choal whined loudly as he saw all the spaces taken. Stella grins at him and says," You suggested the lap dance and since I'm not the whore you are, you can give Daniel that oh so wonderful dance since that's probably the closest thing to getting 'IT' he'll get this summer!" The fake sweetness was dripping off each word and both boys shot her a glare she just returned it.

"Get in guys, I'm starving and unless you have money we aren't getting it soon!" I say loud and at the mention of food Stella's insult go's forgotten as Choal scrambles in quickly sitting on Daniels lap. As soon as there in Argus pulls on to the traffic filled high way.


End file.
